


Little White Truths

by Skylar_Save



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bro - Freeform, CWR, Cuddles, Cuteness overload, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Go with the flow, I Ship Nico with everyone, I am an evil author, Jasico - Freeform, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Possible smut, This was embarrassing to post, Typed on my phone, cuddles without relationship, i am ashamed, ive lost control of it, not really - Freeform, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Save/pseuds/Skylar_Save
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had a little white truth? A little white lie that turns out to be true? Who knew they could be so dangerous? <br/>   The Seven are drunk, and of course, Leo has to bring up a topic that may cause friendships, relationships, and trust to be broken. </p>
<p>(I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo's Topic (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> All characters except for Dylan belong to Rick Riordan, the plot is mine. Don't ship, don't read.

   "Have you ever had a little white truth?" a drunken Leo asked. A chorus of hiccups and mumbles escaped the Seven and Reyna's mouths. "What's 'at?" Percy slurred. Leo giggled, "It's when you tell a little white lie but it ends up being true. Like for example tomorrow could be rainy and I could tell someone, 'the sun'll come out'. Then the next day it does. That's a little white truth." Jason looked around at the seven other demigods, wondering if maybe he could pass a story long forgotten as a drunken fairytale. "I have," he pretended to slur. "It was a month ago," he giggled. 

   "Hold up! I got a good one," Percy's muffled voice said. "Mine's really good, and it involves Nick…wait. I don't know a Nick. Oh!" He snapped his fingers. "It involves Nico. Nico di Angelo, the angel." He giggled in a manly fashion. At the Italian demigod's name, everyone perked up. "Go on," Piper slurred as she took a swig of the vodka they smuggled in. "It was a month ago, and it breaked my heart—" "Broke your heart." Annabeth corrected. "Yeah whatever. So anyways…"

   Percy began to tell his story, the beginning light and calm. His voice matchEd the mood, never missing a detail. Percy painted a picture with words, not once breaking concentration. Hiccups seemed less often as everyone sobered up, the tale getting more interesting. Leo, curse his fast thumbs, typed the whole story out in shorthand, using a mechanism he made himself a month ago.

   

   Little did they know the story could have a dark effect. 

 


	2. The Tale of Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY. School was a pain and sports tho. Anyways, THIS CHAPTER IS AWKWARD IM SORRY IM NOT GOOD AT THIS. I DONT KNOW PERCY'S TRAIN OF THOUGHT. IM SORRY. SO SORRY.

It was a warm, sunny day in Long Island Sound. The naiads swam about the lake, gurgling and splashing Percy just for the heck of it. His feet dangled over the pier, swishing back and forth. Percy thought of his friendship with Nico, what was left of it, and wondered where he went wrong.

Nico di Angelo was an enigma, a puzzling demigod with more layers than Gaea. His dark and brooding vibe made campers feel uneasy, the aura of darkness and the Underworld wrapped around him like a blanket. Black hair was the color of a moonless night sky, mixed with charcoal, and a bit of shadow.  
His eyes shine like sleek obsidian, with fissures running from the edge of his pupil to his iris. However black they seemed from far away, they were actually a dark brown. A brown which could be confused with black from far away, shining like the polished lava rock. Flecks of a lighter brown were scattered within his iris, looking like broken toffee swimming in a warm espresso.  
His skin was alabaster, unflawed except for battle scars littered over his body, like any other demigod's. He was far too thin, but ever since Gaea's defeat the son of Hades had grown taller, ate more. He grew into his features. His long, narrow nose went along nicely with his Italian features, giving his high cheekbones and strong jawline some allure.

Percy shook his head as he suddenly realized he was thinking about the son of Hades in depth and detail. He grinned, he just used words he wouldn't normally use. He really should spend more time with Annabeth if his grades go down.  
His thoughts wander back to Nico, but only this time he feels a blush rising as he thought of how cute the son of hades was. Surely someone must have attempted courting him. 

   A scowl etched itself onto the thought of someone else kissing his Nico. 

 

    _His_ Nico?

 

   No, Annabeth was his girlfriend. Nico was not his boyfriend. Nico was single, while Percy was in a relationship. The son of Poseidon only sighed as he peered at his reflection in the water. "Would having Nico as a boyfriend be worth it?" He nearly snorted. Of course it would be. Being able to make the jaded son of Hades say something longer than a sentence was a feat in itself, but a smile? A blush? Amazing. Percy hadn't noticed he was smiling to himself until a naiad splashed him, catching hi off guard and wetting his shirt. The sea-green eyed son of Poseidon felt his ears heat up at the thought of being so in thought about Nico. Surely that had to mean something. Did Nico think about him, too? Where was Nico, anyways? Percy turned around and started to stand up, making his way to the cabins. Along the way, he still thought of Nico.

 

   What would Nico smell like? Probably something warm and earthy, like chrysanthemums and cinnamon, with a slight metallic twinge. The smell of titanium. And the smell of the air in winter, due to his cold body temperature. Why did he have such a low body temperature? Was it a Hades thing? Nico resembled his father so much it was uncanny. What features belonged to his mother? Maybe his mom gave him the facial softness Hades didn't have. 

 

   Maybe Nico liked him just as much. 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? Please comment and give feedback!


End file.
